Reflection
by Nibiru-Mul
Summary: Five years after the original games, Red reflects on his life as a Pokémon Trainer while he is hidden away at Mt. Silver. He is reunited with Leaf while she is visiting the area. The two's discussions lead them to clues about Red's background.
1. The Basics

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Pokemon, Red, or Leaf. They are property of Nintendo. I do, however, own a few characters, such as Violet. The Idol on Route 28 who shelters Red in her house is the same Idol that gives you TM47 (Steel Wing) in Heart Gold and Soul Silver._

_This story is rated T for minor language and nudity. Do not read if you are under 13._

_I decided to buy into one of the fan theories since I thought it would be funny._

_I got this idea for a fanfic yesterday since I was bored. I hope you like it._

* * *

**THE ESTATE OF NIBIRU-MUL PRESENTS**

**REFLECTION**

**CHAPTER 1: THE BASICS**

**RED'S POV**

Hello, everyone. It's me, Red. Some folks say that I'm the most powerful trainer in the world. But I only wish I could be. I'm normally a soft-spoken person who does not open myself up to others, but I guess I can write this down for now.

I'm going to start by describing my life. I have been training in the area around Mt. Silver for two years now. I have started going here after I have fought enough Trainers to consider going out in the open.

I remember back five years ago, when I beat the Elite Four for the first time. I felt like I had accomplished so much. But I didn't think that it was enough. I went to the Sevii Islands to solve some business with Team Rocket there. Lorelei even helped me out in Icefall Cave. After I stopped Team Rocket there, Lorelei invited me to face the Elite Four yet again. I took the challenge six months after I originally beat them. I defeated them all, and then I found myself in a difficult battle against Blue. Despite adversity, I managed to beat him.

Blue could not believe that I had beaten him once and for all. He conceded to me. He felt that he had something important to tell me at his house. I went to Blue's house one cold Friday night, when Professor Oak and Daisy weren't home. I asked him what was going on. He told me that he had no use for Blastoise any longer. I offered to take in his Blastoise. Then he told me something about his grandfather. He said that the Professor used to be my mom's boyfriend, which is why he was always so close to me.

I could not contain my desire to battle, so I decided to go to Mt. Silver to train. I've been training there, strengthening my Pokémon to the highest level possible. I climbed to the top of the mountain, where I can see all of Kanto and Johto. An Idol named Angel decided to shelter me in her house. I had met her on Route 16 when I was on my original journey. It might not be the most comfortable place - I have to sleep in the attic. But this is understandable, as I have quite the reputation in the world of Pokémon Trainers. Angel wouldn't want to know that Red is living with her. In fact, she rarely gets visitors, period.

I've heard crazy rumors about me all over. Some people think I'm slipping away. Other people think I'm a ghost. But they don't know the truth, and they probably can't handle it either.

All my life I wanted to know who my father was. But Mom never told me who it was. I knew that it was not her ex-husband Stanley, whom she had a daughter with, since they divorced years before I was born. I rarely tell people this, but my mom has another child. Her name's Violet and she lives in New Bark Town with her husband. Violet is thirteen years older than I am. She went on a journey like I did and has rarely been back. I didn't know much about her, since she hardly ever came to visit. But she eventually settled down with a friend and married him. I attended the wedding last year - this was also the last time I saw my mom.

Somehow, I've been thinking that Professor Oak might actually be my father. After all, he seems to know me like I'm his own son. But I don't know if that's the case. He already has two sons and two daughters. Nor do I know if they would accept me as a half-brother if that's the case. I'm four years younger than Daisy and two months younger than Blue. And it's kind of creepy being younger than your niece or nephew. Besides, Professor Oak is twenty-four years older than my mother. That's a lot. But I suppose in this mysterious world, anything is possible.

I think I've had enough rambling for one story. I'll let the story begin.


	2. Red in the Woods

_**A/N:** The song that is featured in this chapter is called "Life in Mono" and it's by the British band Mono._

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: RED IN THE WOODS**

**3RD PERSON POV**

It was a hot, sunny day on Route 28. The sun was shining brightly and the sounds of the chirping Doduo filled the route.

We focus on Angel's house. It is a grey house with a green roof. There was a garden located at the side of the house. The house looks lonely surrounded by the tall mountains in the area.

Red is upstairs in the attic. He is asleep on a mattress with a blanket over it. His jet black hair is hanging over his closed eyes. He is wearing a plain green T-shirt and a pair of black briefs. One of the walls of the roof is to his left. He is turned towards the wall. He seems to be entranced in a deep sleep.

Pika, Red's Pikachu, was on the other side of the attic, looking through the attic. He was observing Red sleeping. He wanted to wake Red because he had been sleeping for quite some time.

Pika's dark eyes gazed at Red. His cheeks flared with static.

"Pika pika," he said.

Soon, Pika went closer to Red. He crept closer and closer and then stood right in front of Red. Pika shook Red's shoulder.

Red woke up from his sleep. He slowly turned his head to Pikachu.

"Uhh," he said. "Good morning." Red spoke in a rather soft voice.

"Pika, pika," said Pika, stepping back a bit.

Red slowly got up to his knees. He looked around.

"What time is it?" said Red. He looked at a clock on the small table nearby. "10 AM. How awful! I overslept."

Red stood up and slowly walked to the mirror. He picked up a comb and used it to comb his hair. Then Red went downstairs and outside, going towards the well. He took a bucket and filled it up with water. Then he took off his shirt. He took a sponge and a bar of homemade soap and washed himself.

Once Red had washed himself, he put on some clothes. On his chest he wore a black muscle shirt. He also put on a pair of black shorts with white stripes. These were the short kind that Youngsters liked to wear.

"I think I look good," said Red, looking in the mirror. "It's really hot out, so I guess I can go out in shorts."

Red walked over to Pika.

"I'm going out today," said Red. "I'm going to take you with me. I was thinking of spending some time in the woods."

"Pika," said Pika.

Red put Pika back in his Poke Ball.

"There," said Red. "Now I'm going to go out."

Red went downstairs and looked in the living room. He saw Angel sitting with her Fearow. She was watching TV.

"Good morning, Red," said Angel, noticing Red.

"Good morning," said Red.

"It's a lovely day out," said Angel. "Perfect weather for going outside."

"That's exactly what I was thinking of doing," said Red.

Red went to eat some breakfast. Then he grabbed a satchel, put on a pair of shoes, and went towards the door. He opened it and went outside.

Red walked along the secluded mountain path. He saw that it was very quiet outside. The only sounds were those of the occasional Pokémon.

"I don't feel like battling today," said Red. "It's too nice out."

After about ten minutes of walking around, Red decided to take a rest in a clearing. He could see the Pokémon Center that was in front of the entrance to Mt. Silver. He sat down and looked up at Mt. Silver. It was truly a majestic mountain. Its peak was still covered in snow despite the fact that it was summer right now.

"I sure enjoy looking at that mountain," Red said to himself.

Since Red was alone in the quiet wilderness, he decided to take out his iPod and listen to some music as he admired the scenery.

But Red was not the only one in the woods. There was a girl walking in the woods. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a blue top, white capris, a white hat, and red shoes. She had a bag with her. This was Leaf, an old friend of Red.

Leaf was looking forward as she walked along the forlorn path that led to Mt. Silver.

"This area has always vexed me," said Leaf. "It's like nature untouched despite being so close to the Pokémon League"

Eventually, Leaf heard singing in the distance. It was coming from Red. But Leaf did not recognize it at first, because she hadn't seen Red in a while.

_The stranger sang a theme_

_From someone else's dream_

_The leaves began to fall_

_And no one spoke at all_

"Hmm," said Leaf, "who could that be?"

Leaf walked closer to the clearing. She heard the singing get louder.

_But I can't seem to recall_

_When you came along_

_Ingénue, ingénue_

_I just don't know what to do_

Leaf then came to the clearing. She saw Red in all his glory. He was singing a song to himself.

"Red!" said Leaf.

Red looked up and saw Leaf. He turned off his iPod and put it away. He was quite pleased to see someone he knew.

"Leaf!" said Red. He got up and greeted Leaf.

"I'm so glad that I found you!" said Leaf. "I can't tell you how long I've been looking for you. I really missed you."

"It's nice to see you again," said Red. "I've been training alone all this time. It's good that I get to see a familiar face."

"How long has it been since you beat the Pokémon League?" asked Leaf. "I lost track."

"It's been five years," said Red. "Almost six, actually. I wanted to better myself by training alone in a place where few people went. I have been alone all this time. I've been living with Angel, the Idol who used to live on Route 16. She decided to move here because she got too much attention. What have you been up to, Leaf?"

"I've been training too," said Leaf. "But I've slowed down a bit in these past few years. I competed in the Pokeathlon a few times. Right now I'm living in Pallet Town. But I'm still adventurous, and I need to get out sometimes. It gets boring staying at home all this time. I have to do something!"

"I have had a few experiences here," said Red. "I've gotten to see a lot of strong Pokémon here at Mt. Silver, including the legendary bird Moltres. Someone actually managed to beat me once - a girl named Lyra."

"Interesting," said Leaf. "I didn't think anyone would be able to beat you."

"Me neither," said Red.

"Tell me about Angel," said Leaf.

"She's been living here for four years," said Red. "I remember when I first moved in with her. She began telling me her backstory, which she guards from most people. A long time ago, Angel was a popular singer. This was back in the early/mid nineties. But she got tired of fame, despite her getting a lot of attention. Angel announced the end of her career towards the end of the decade. She's been living alone ever since. She doesn't date or attend events or anything. Basically, Angel is a recluse. I guess I'm one as well. We found something in common."

"Wow," said Leaf. "That's deep."

Red sighed.

"I've been looking for answers all my life," he said. "There is so much about me that I don't know. I need to discover who I am."

"What do you mean?" asked Leaf.

"I feel like I'm incomplete," said Red. "Basically, I'm doing a little soul searching."

"I have a question to ask you," said Leaf. She took a deep breath. "Are you ever lonely?"

Red felt that he had to answer this question with all honesty, so he gave Leaf his answer.

"I do feel lonely sometimes," said Red. "It's really hard being out in a forsaken place all by yourself. And it's hard being sheltered by a person who doesn't know you very well. But Mom understands. Violet went on a journey long ago, and did many of the same things."

"I can see how you feel," said Leaf.

"I don't plan on staying here forever," said Red. "Eventually, I will decide to come back home. I just don't know when. Though something tells me that day is not far into the future. I'm really longing for home and seeing my mother once again. It would make me happy."

"That's the spirit, Red," said Leaf.


	3. The Answer to the Problem

_**A/N: **The third chapter is up! This will be the final chapter in the fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it._

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: THE ANSWER TO THE PROBLEM**

Red and Leaf were walking through the woods.

"So," he said, "how have things been for you?"

"Pretty good," said Leaf. "I've kept in contact with Blue. He says that he misses you. It must be lonely out here all by yourself."

"It is," said Red.

"I know," said Leaf.

"How has Blue been?" asked Red.

"He's been pretty good," said Leaf. "He's doing a great job as a Gym Leader. He says that he's trying to train the Ground type more so the Earth Badge has more meaning. After all, the Viridian Gym had been a Ground-type Gym for decades. Blue still thinks you're the toughest. He says that he would like to see you again."

"I'm glad to hear that Blue's happy," said Red. "How's Daisy?"

"Not much," said Leaf. "She's doing her usual Pokémon grooming."

"Well," said Red, "how's Mom?"

"She's fine," said Leaf. "She hopes that you are doing okay. She really misses you."

"I miss her too," said Red.

Red walked towards a sturdy-looking tree.

"Hey, Leaf," said Red. "You know what I've done a lot of here? I've been climbing trees. It's kept me in shape when I'm not climbing the mountain. It gives me a chance to observe Pokémon in their natural habitat. I think I might climb this tree right now. Care to join me?"

Red started climbing the tree. Leaf was unsure about it.

"I don't know," said Leaf. "I'm not good at that."

"Come on," said Red. "It's easy. You just position your legs the right way and push yourself up." Eventually, Red reached a sturdy branch of the tree. He sat down in it and looked down at Leaf.

"Okay," said Leaf. She climbed up the tree slowly but surely. It took a while, but she managed to make it. She sat down next to Red.

"See?" asked Red. "It wasn't that bad."

"You're right, Red," said Leaf. "The view is great! I can see a lot from here!"

"We can just stay here for a while," said Red.

"Sure," said Leaf.

Red and Leaf sat in the tree for a while. They enjoyed the scenery.

Later, Red and Leaf walked towards a pool of water located at the foot of the mountain. Red took off his shirt, shorts, and shoes and stepped into the water.

"Come in," said Red. "The water's great!"

"Sure, why not," said Leaf. She stripped down to her underwear and stepped into the water.

Red and Leaf splashed around in the water. They also swam around as the Poliwag and Poliwhirl swam around.

After they were done swimming, Red and Leaf got out and dried up. Then they put their clothes back on.

Now, the two were walking through the woods once again. They reached Angel's house. Red went inside, put away his satchel, and then went back out.

"You know," said Red, "I've been talking to myself a lot lately. I was thinking about my adventure. It sounds so funny seeing the world for yourself and meeting many people all over the region, and then shunning company afterwards. But when I'm alone, it's easier for me to think."

"Definitely," said Leaf. "I feel that it's easier for me to concentrate when I'm alone. Yet it's good to have a friend like you."

"And it's good for me to have you as my friend," said Red.

"Agreed," said Leaf.

"People think I'm a total prick because of my isolation," said Red. "I've heard people coming through the area talking about me and saying all sorts of stuff about me that aren't even true. Personally, I think _they're_ the pricks, not me."

"You're right," said Leaf. "It's not nice to say things about people that aren't true."

"You're lucky people never lie about you," said Red. "They always lie about me."

Red sighed.

"I was reflecting on this," said Red. "I used to think very highly of myself. In fact, you could have said that I was a bit arrogant."

"You never struck me as arrogant," said Leaf. "Blue, yes, but not you."

"Oh no," said Red. "I had great aspirations for my future - I wanted to be the best. That desire was burning inside of me. And that is why I really wanted Professor Oak to give me a Pokémon. And at first it was hard for me to accept that Blue took the Pokémon that had a type advantage over mine. Same thing when I realized that Charmander had a type disadvantage to the first Gym Leader. But I learned to accept it and I am glad that I did. I realize that the world doesn't revolve around me and that it's better to take things graciously than immaturely."

"So heartwarming," said Leaf, who was very impressed by Red's speech.

"And I owe it all to Professor Oak," said Red. "He looks out for me. I've always looked up to him like a father. I can't thank him enough for all his help."

Leaf scratched her head. Red's praise of Professor Oak made her realize that she had something of vital importance to tell him.

"I have something to tell you," she said. "There has been some discussion about your father recently."

"My father?" asked Red. He was taken aback by this. He had never thought that anyone would want to talk to him about his father. Since Red did not know who his father was, he was not very comfortable hearing others discussing such a topic without his permission.

_Aw, shit!_ he thought to himself.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Leaf.

"Nothing," said Red.

"Come on," said Leaf. "You can tell me. I can keep things confidential like I always did."

"Well...okay..." said Red. "I want to know. I think I can handle it."

"Your father has been the subject of a lot of talk about it," said Leaf. "Remember when you went to the doctor to get tested?"

"Yes," said Red. "That was a month ago. Violet brought me there."

"Violet has been helping the doctors out," said Leaf. "Your mother was participating as well. They talked to the people whom your mother had known. One of them was none other than Professor Oak."

"What do you mean?" asked Red.

"There was testing to find out who your father is," said Leaf. "They got the results yesterday. As it turns out, someone very special to you has tested positive."

Red's face lit up. He was getting ecstatic over this.

"As it turns out," said Leaf, "Professor Oak is your real father. He was the one who was proven."

Red could not believe it. He was overjoyed. Now he knew why the Professor was so close with him.

"Oh my," said Red, "that's just too good for words! I am so happy to hear that! I do have a father after all! It's like my dreams have come true! I'm so glad to have realized that the biggest goal in my life had been fulfilled."

"I knew you would be happy," said Leaf. "It's very touching to know that your wish has been granted."

"When will I see him again?" asked Red. "I do hope it's not too far away."

"Professor Oak is coming today," said Leaf. "He's been making preparations all day. He should be here by sunset."

"I can't wait," said Red.

Red and Leaf waited outside for an hour and a half. They talked about all of Red's fond memories with Professor Oak. It was a big surprise - not only did he have a father, but he also had four additional half-siblings and various nieces and nephews. And Blue and Daisy were part of that family too.

Pika was waiting with them too.

Eventually, it was late in the evening. The sun was setting. Red saw a car pull up in the clearing. Professor Oak stepped out of the car. Red's mom, Maria, was there too. Blue was there as well.

When Red saw Professor Oak, he ran up to him and hugged him.

"Professor Oak!" said Red. "It's you! I heard all about it."

"So have I," said Professor Oak. "It turns out that I am your father."

"I was with Red all day," said Leaf. "I was the one who told him the good news."

Blue walked up to Red.

"I guess this means that you were my uncle the whole time," said Blue. "It's weird, since we're the same age, and you're younger than Daisy. But I accept you as family all the same."

"It's wonderful," said Red.

"Listen," said Blue. "I'm sorry I have acted like such a jerk all these years. I didn't know that we would be family."

"That's okay," said Red. "It's all water under the bridge now."

"Red!" said Maria. "I'm glad you're okay. And you've found the truth." Red hugged her. Tears were flowing from his eyes.

"I never stopped believing," said Red. "And now I feel that my family is complete!"

"It's been so lonely without you," said Maria. "I hope that one day you can come home."

Red came to an epiphany. All this time had been a long journey for him. Now, he realized, the journey was over and it was time to turn over a new leaf.

"Mom," said Red, "I think I want to come home. I think that my journey has finally ended. Tomorrow, I'm going to pack all my stuff and come home for good."

"Okay," said Maria. "Professor Oak and I will help you move out."

"Professor Oak...I mean Dad..." said Red, "I want to thank you for all that you've done. You really helped me all these years. And now it's good to know that you are part of my family."

"No problem, Red," said Professor Oak. He turned to Maria. "Maria, we'll come back with the van tomorrow and move all of Red's stuff home."

"It will be nice having you as a neighbor again," said Blue.

"It will be," said Red.

"I'm so glad you're coming home," said Leaf.

"Me too," said Red.

Pika looked at all of this with delight.

"Pika pika," he said.

**THE END**

* * *

**Did you like it? I thought the ending was great!**


End file.
